When in Athens Ohio
by averagescript
Summary: My interpretation of how Dean met Cassie and fell in love with her, and vice versa. Route 666 was my fav episode, and seeing this side of Dean, this normal lovesick boy was so cute. M for explicit scenes.


**Author's note: I know I cannot be the only one obsessed with episode Route 666, can I? Regardless, this is where my imagination took me when I was thinking of how these two met. I love all the stories here and I hope someone is inspired by mine to write their own, like I was with the wonderful writings here. So thanks for the inspiration and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dean checked his surroundings. College kids were spilling from their classes, some walking aimlessly, others rushing to and from class. He peered around, silently wondering if he was truly missing anything. He was 22, young enough to still give it a shot, but his life was past mindless studying and school. Dean had a job to do saving lives with his father, and he wasn't stupid enough to think school was more important than the work he did with his father. He was headed to dorm room 203 in a local college around Athens, in Ohio. His dad was letting him take the lead on the case, and he wasn't going to disappoint. He thought the monster had to be one lone vampire, trying to wreak havoc on the school, so it should be easy, but he only had a couple of months before his Dad came back. Making his way up the steps, he started to go faster, feeling his bladder ready to explode.

He really needed to go to the bathroom, so he decided to take a pit stop on the floor of the dorm he was already on. He didn't bother to knock, just stepped in looking for a urinal. _That's odd, only stalls in here._ He proceeded to enter one, not even registering the communal shower was running. After finishing he walked over to the sinks to wash his hands. Hearing movement behind him, he reached for the gun in his pocket, ready to pull it out in case of a monster. He thought he was in here alone. Suddenly the most beautiful woman walked out of the shower, dripping wet and naked. His eyes immediately buzzed down her body, from her perky breasts, to her long tanned legs, and how smooth her skin appeared. He would love to get her back to his motel room, or even in his car. Hell, he didn't care, he could do it here. She gazed at him with a shocked look, quickly grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. "It's a little late for that, honey. Seen it all already," he murmured, the words slipping out oh his mouth, unable to turn away. He winced at her look of horror, and realized he was being a complete asshole. "I'm sorry listen I,"

"Get out," she screeched, interrupting him by pushing him in the direction of the exit. She combed her long curls back in an effort to try remaining calm. This guy was in the girls bathroom, and hitting on her? What kind of barn was he raised in! Unfortunately, she felt her body heat in response to the way he was raking his eyes at her. His green eyes were piercing, even with her towel secured in place. Cassie finally took in his appearance, and he was extremely attractive. She felt hot, her body in overdrive, and not from the shower. Still, why was this stranger even here? "Do you even go here? You're in the girls bathroom," she explains, leaning against the stall door.

His face burns red in regards to the embarrassing situation. This could not get worse. "God, look I am extremely sorry," Dean pointedly looks away from her. At this point, she must think he is some old perve who is scoping out younger chicks. "I'm gonna go now," he stutters moving toward the door. He stops short, saying, "It was an honest mistake, I am here working a job, and I don't know how this school works."

She starts laughing, hair bobbing joyously, and the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. "Well for starters, this is the girl's dorm building…" He nods dumbly, feeling very stupid, but catches her eyes for a second. She is blushing, lips parted, and a mix of angry and turned on.

"Yeah I got that. I'm leaving." And just like that, he's out of there. He lets out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding until now.

He ends up leaving the dorm building, instead deciding to go investigate the cafe an hour later. He needed to talk to a Macy McHenry, the girl in dorm 203 that that had been attacked by something supernatural. It would be difficult, but he would have to try. It was around noontime, so hopefully she wasn't some chick who didn't eat. He leans against the wall, pretending to be contemplating what to eat. A couple nears him. He gets their attention, "Hey, I'm supposed to talk to Macy about some homework, is there anyway you guys would know where she is?" They point to a table at the center of the room. Sitting there with a bright smile is the woman he saw in the bathroom that morning surrounded by a group of people… _Please don't be Macy,_ he thought to himself. He made his way to get lunch first, needing some type of cover. After grabbing a grinder, he made a beeline to the table. Walking up she looked away, unable to register why he was still at the school. "Macy, can we talk. I need to ask you some questions about the school, and I heard you knew a lot about the school structure," he says. A perky blonde stands up, fully assessing Dean. "Sure, what's your name?" she purrs moving closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean," he says glancing at the woman he ran into earlier. She finally glances up at him, but doesn't say anything. "My friends are all a little shy. This is Cassie," she points to the curly haired girl. "And this is Pratt, Sara, Dan…" He returns his attention to Macy. "Cool, I was thinking you could give me a tour."

"Absolutely, Dean," she gives her friends a knowing look and grabs his arm pulling him out to the school.

"So, not that this is much of an issue, but I am sort of seeing someone actually, but you are so sexy, I might not be able to-"

"Excuse me," Dean asks, trying to leave more space between them. She kisses him, but he pulls away automatically. "Whoa, listen. Not that you aren't beautiful, but I am here to ask you questions about what happened Saturday night," he told her. "Also, I am seeing someone," he added so she would back off.

Her eyes widen. "How do you know about that? You wouldn't believe me anyway." He moves to a more discreet location. "Well, you've just gotta trust me, then," he says, hoping she lets him know. "Okay, okay," she begins. "I didn't release the name, because he's important to me. But it's my friend Brad. He told me he has this condition… then he starts saying he needs to drink some of my blood. He ended up attacking me in my dorm, by accident I swear he's never like this. As you know, guys can't be in a girls dorm room, so I lied about who it was."

Dean nods, letting the information sink in. "Did he bite you yet, or anyone to your knowledge?"

"God, no! He told me he was really drunk at a party and some guy named Todd did some initiation on him, but he ran away and didn't finish it, because it got weird. He said he needed help, but I don't know if I should even tell anyone or what anyone could do for him."

"Thanks for telling me, I am going to fix this okay, just steer clear of Brad, he could get dangerous. He's just on this drug, that makes you imagine really crazy things. It's been widespread, so he really could hurt you badly. Okay?" Dean holds her shoulders.

"I've gotta go to class," Macy mumbles, getting out of Dean's grip and walking away.

Dean had a lot of work to do, but it would be pointless in tracking the kid down at this time. He would have to start tomorrow, after he researched vampires in his dad's book. He was still new to vampires and didn't want to go in blind. He thought about calling his father… _I'll just take care of it all tomorrow after I finish looking up the vampires._

* * *

Cassie makes her way to the bar, handing the bartender her fake ID. Just because she was uptight with school most of the time, doesn't mean she can't be a little reckless too. She moves up to the counter ready to let loose."Hi, can I get a vodka and tonic, Bobby?" Bobby was the bartender on most nights and she didn't let him know much about her. She didn't really get close to anyone.

"Rough day," he asks mixing her drink and supplying it on the counter with a gentle smirk.

"More like long day. I need to let loose." She downs the drink gesturing for him to keep them coming.

"Here, just charge it on my card tonight," she passes it to him, but he pushes it back. "Actually, someone's already taken care of it," Bobby says gesturing to a guy sitting a few seats down from her. She glances over, almost unbelieving the person across from her. He smiles, gesturing to her with his own drink. Cassie decides to finally engage him in a full conversation.

"I'm surprised you remember me. Probably mix up the girls you see taking showers while you lurk in the bathroom," she jokes, downing another vodka.

Dean stares at her, blatantly, as if he thinks this is the last time he will ever see her, trying to memorize her full figure, and her snappy way of talking to him. It made his body turn to fire whenever she spoke. All he really wanted to do was snap her hair tie, and shake her hair loose, so he could see her in all of her glory. Ease her legs apart and show her how adored she should be. Who is he kidding anyway, she probably has a boyfriend. The way she keeps her eyes on him says otherwise and he might try to get her back to his motel. "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

She walks over to his stool, "I am 20, okay?" she then begins her questioning. "Who are you? You show up to the school for some job… well what? Why are you here, talking to Macy?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing Macy probably told her some crazy story and lied about what had happened. Knowing her, she would want to make Cassie jealous or something. He hoped that wasn't the case.

"The work I do is with my father. I- well we just work together in carpentry," the words fell out of his lips, and for some reason they burned his throat. He didn't want to lie to her. "He took a detour and wanted me to finish by myself, but I knew Macy knows a bit about the school framework. I should be here for about a month or two."

She nods, leaning between his legs in the stool, guiding her dainty hands up his strong thighs. She could tell he was a hard worker the way his muscles contracted under her touch. "What are you doing," he whispers in her ear as she keeps touching him, feeling the course of the alcohol wash over her.

"Why didn't you kiss Macy when she tried to jump you, Dean," Cassie asks looking into his eyes. They are dark lust filled emeralds that make her shiver. "Macy is the hottest girl in the school. Is it because you have a girlfriend?" She moves her mouth to his neck, slowly kissing there, and he tries to control himself, gripping on to the stool hard. Who is this girl, who can be pissed at him one moment, then fluidly hot the next.

"Yeah, about that. I needed information. So I told her that I was dating. She would not stop if I didn't lie to her," he says, tilting her head to meet his. "So, why are you telling me," she asks moving closer, feeling him get harder.

"Our little secret?" He finally touches her body, feeling the soft skin underneath her tank top. She bites her lip, tilting her head up to meet his lips. His hands move on their own accord, mapping her skin in the bar. He moves back slightly, taking a peak at the people in the room. "How about we continue this somewhere a little more, private?" She giggles leading him outside to catch a cab.

They barely make it inside the motel before they are a mess of entangled roaming fingers and fierce possessive lips. Cassie takes the lead, which surprises Dean, but he enjoys it. She is a spitfire, hot and cold. But when she is hot, it's burning to the touch. She takes off her shirt first and she releases the hold on her bra. He stands in awe, completely wordless as she comes closer. He picks her up, palming one gently, and the other kissing before lightly licking. He adds a soft bite and she groans, pushing his head to the other, and demanding more pressure. Easing herself from his grip, she tries pushing him down on the bed, but he clutches her hands, holding them together. Cassie whimpers, but he kisses her deeply before getting on his knees while she stands towering over him. His hands move up her thighs, tracing the area around her jeans delicately. She unbuttons them, and he pulls them down slowly, kissing a path when more skin is revealed. His hands toy with her underwear, pushing them out of the way, but keeping them on while he taunts her, lightly applying pressure to her clit.

"Dean," she pants, fingers in his hair pulling roughly so he would look into her eyes, and do what she wanted him to do. He could tell she was starting to get pissed off at him for the teasing, but he wanted to remember every moment and what she was feeling. He could never remember sex feeling like this, but whatever it was in their chemistry, they seemed to fit perfectly together.

"What do you want," he said breathlessly with the unmistakable Dean Winchester smirk. She pleaded with him silently, but he wouldn't acquiesce. "Tell me," he whispered removing his finger. He never did this with women, but she was different. He was going to enjoy every single moment with this goddess. She grabbed his hand and put it back where it was.

"I need you. Every part. Your tongue for right now, but later…" she eyed him knowingly. He smiled ripping her underwear off completely and lightly kissing her clit, before adding his tongue inside of her. She screams, waves of pleasure exploding off of her, before she couldn't stand anymore. He guids her to the bed, where she falls back, and he went with her, still connected to her body. "Faster," she moaned clutching the bed railing for stability, but she was past that. "So good and wet, I will never get enough," he said replacing his tongue with two fingers, and moving his mouth to her clit. Her body was crumbling into oblivion with the way Dean was worshipping her body. After she released, he kissed her lips, still feeling butterflies every time she touched him.

'You just gave me a shattering orgasm, and you're still fully dressed," she commented. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, kissing her once more. She tasted herself on his lips, and felt extremely sexy. "I'm secretly a superhero," he mumbles, as she unbuttons his shirt. They make quick work of his jeans and she makes him roll over on his back. Sliding on top of her, she glides herself down to his penis, using one hand at the base, and she begins moving her mouth almost all the way around it. He grunts pulling her back up to his mouth and kissing her. "Not now. I can't wait any longer to be in you." He reaches in his drawer by the bed to find a condom, but it's empty. He hadn't been expecting to have sex, especially not his first night here. She stills his arm, and says, "I'm on the pill," before resuming where they were.

He relaxed into the bed as she joined them together. He let her set the pace, slow and sensual. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked as if she was in another world, in some paradise as she kept riding him, increasing the pace each time she came back down. He helped speed the pace by holding her thighs and moving with her, meeting her up when she would come down.

Finally, nearing the end, she yelled, "Dean, fuck I.." He gripped her waist, moving even quicker, then flipped them over. Excited by the change of pace, and new position she kissed him, before coming, and hitting full ecstasy. He pumped once more before joining her. He turned over, trying to catch his breath. They were both a sweaty mess, neither having experienced that degree of physical closeness during sex in a while, if ever. He stared at her as she closed her eyes, still reeling from the tingling sensations she felt all over.

Dean started playing with her hair as she curled up next to him. It was thick and wild, mostly like her personality. The beauty stuck him, curls this crazy kind of new to him. He leaned down to kiss her once more, but realized she had already dozed off. He smiled, clutching her closer and ignoring his rule to never let a girl sleep over.

* * *

Cassie woke up with a start to her phone ringing. She reached around for it, but couldn't find it anywhere on her bed. But she did feel something. Something hard and upright. It felt like a…

"Well, hello there," a voice mumbled. She immediately retracted her hand, and fully opened her eyes. She sure wasn't in her dorm apartment room alright. She was with, Dean? Then last night hits her. The drunken mess she was at the bar, and this time she came onto him. She hid her face in shame, wishing she could disappear. Her phone buzzed again, and she got up, finally seeing it near the desk lamp. After getting up, she realized it was a mistake. She was naked in front of Dean again. She picked up the phone, grabbing the blanket from him, she secured it around her body before talking to the person on the other line.

"Shit," she said after getting off of the phone. She grabbed a sweatshirt from his dresser, unable to find her bra or panties. She dressed as fast as she could so she could return the blanket to the naked man in bed. Dean watched her, wondering what her next move would be.

"So, this is where you most likely do the, 'I had a great time, thanks for the sex. Bye' talk, right," she asked, hurriedly moving to the bathroom to check her hair. Cassie was late to her job, which was a first for her and all because of this guy. She could not believe she slept with him.

Dean was pissed. He threw on boxers and pants, then a shirt, wanting to be taken seriously. She started brushing her teeth with an unwrapped toothbrush on the counter as he made his way in. "Seriously after last night, you think I'm just a one night stand?" He couldn't hide the bitterness out of his voice and knew he was coming too strong, but he couldn't help himself. This time was different and he knew she knew it too.

She rolled her eyes, ready to get the hell out of here. She didn't know who he was, or anything about him. She really wanted to know, though. Where he got those scars from, why he seemed guarded most of the time, and why he let her break that in bed. Right now her mind was preoccupied with other things. She just got this top of the line journalism gig, and could not afford some guy to fuck that up for her. "Dean, I don't have time for this. Last night cannot mean anything. I have work to do, just like you. We could never work in a million years" She paused, knowing he was taking this personally. Even though she didn't know him very well, him being hurt made her heart ache.

"There is attraction here, but," he kissed her, all of his passion soaring though his body and into hers. She parted her lips, their tongues meeting in a heated battle for who was right and who was wrong. He pulled away as she held onto him, and said, "I thought you had to be at work?"

She groaned, annoyed at letting him seduce her. She was not this carefree person. Grabbing her purse she made her way to the door. He smacked her ass, kissing her one more time.

"Bye Dean," she stated, before closing the door shut, but he knew this wasn't over. This was just the beginning.


End file.
